Yuya Birthday and Life
by Jessenia M
Summary: This story is about Kyo and Yuya. Also about Yuya 18th Birthday and how Kyo and yuya life is after Kyo got his body back. I hope you enjoy it.  Samurai deeper kyo is the best!
1. yuya birthday

YUYA BIRTHDAY

The story takes place when kyo came back from the safe heaven. After he defeated the red king and got his body back. Today is Yuya 18th birthday and the whole group is going to surprise her with a party. Akari was macking the cake and Sakuya was helping get everyone ready for Yuya to come.

"HI EVERYONE WE ARE HIER TO PARTY!" said Benitora, when he walked into Sakuya house

"Not yet…does it look like yuya even heir yet?" asked Akari

"No."

"Okay then"

"There you go, you got it right…you answered your own question. Good job you get an A+." said Akira

"HAHAHAH funny." Said Benitora

Yuya

Yuya was at a smile pond next to some purple flowers. The sun was out and her hair was flying all over. She knew what today was, but she wasn't really that happy about it. No one knew it was her birthday. She really didn't care for it senses the death of her brother Nozomu. He died the day of her birthday by the hand of Kyoshiro Mibu. Yuya did forgive him, she just fills sad because he was the only family she had. Kyo was watching her the whole time. Of course she had no idea. She is in her own little world.

She got up from her spot and stared to walk to Sakuya house. She remembers her telling her. _Yuya make sure you are on time._ Yuya could fill some one was behind her. She toured around and it was Kyo.

"Kyo…what are you doing?"

"Nothing making sure you get to Sakuya house in time." Said Kyo

"Ow okay" yuya started to walk again with Kyo next to her.

Sakuya House

Everyone could hear yuya outside. They all got into their place. Yuya walked into the house with Kyo. They all jumped out and yelled surprise. Yuya got really red in the face.

"Um…I don't know what to say?" said Yuya

"You don't have to say anything" said Bontenmaru

"Thank you very much, but how did you know it was my birthday?" asked yuya

"I saw it coming" said Sasuke

"Thank you"

The whole group was talking eating and having a good time. But yuya was the one who did not say a word. She stood up and wants outside for some fresh air. She decided to walk to Nozomu resting space. When she got there it was dark and could. She bent down and stared to talk to him, as if he was still alive.

"My brother I wish you were with me." Said yuya

"I don't want to be sad anymore. I'm afraid to talk to kyo because I don't want to make him made. I wonder if he still remembers what I told him…maybe." Said yuya, out lode.

"Yuya" said Kyo

"Kyo what are you doing out hear…it's dark?"

"I should ask you that. How can you think I forgot what you said to me?" Asked Kyo

"Because I thought you did not love me back."

"You're such a stupid girl. Yuya I will wall was love you until the day I die."

Yuya eyes started to fill up with water. Then all at once water start coming down from her eyes. Kyo walked to her and he Kissed very little tier that came down her face.

"Yuya…I love you!" said Kyo

"I love you too." Said Yuya

"Happy birthday my love"

"Thank you Kyo"

"Why are you so unhappy inside? Is it because of Nozomu? You now he will all was be in your heart."

"I now…he was the only thing I had."

"I now…but you have me and the rest of the group. We would never leave you."

"Okay…kyo"

"…"

"I love you very much"

After that was said kyo kissed Yuya on her soft pink lips. When Kyo looked at her green eyes he hugs her. Not for a sort time but for a long time.


	2. Sakuya house

Sakuya House

Yuya and Kyo walked back to Sakuya house. Everyone was still eating and drinking. Sakuya and Kyoshiro were talking and being cute together. Hotaru, Bontenmaru and Yukimura were talking to Sasuke about sex. Also Akira and Okuni were asleep on the floor. I can't forget Akari, she was doing nothing really. Or was she?

Yuya walked into her room to get some sleep. Kyo went with her. She took off her pink Kimono and put on a bed time Kimono. Kyo was just watching everything she did. He walked up to her and started kiss her neck. Then he took off her Kimono that she just put on. He laid her one the bed still kiss every part of her body. To her head all the way down to her foot. He took his hand and started rubbing her breast. Then with his free hand he stuck his finger up her hole. He moved the finger slow at first then fast, and faster.

"KYO!"

Kyo got into place he looked at yuya. Yuya knew what was going to happen.

"Okay" said yuya

Kyo put in his thing into her hole yuya scream like she was dying. Kyo kissed her pink lips. He let go of the kiss and started to push it in more. "KYOOOOOOOO!" he went faster and even faster. They both were about to come. Kyo pick up Yuya, still with his thing inside of her. He was fucking her in dog stilly. "Kyo no…i…i…i…" Kyo came inside of her. Then yuya came. "Yuya I love you so much"

"I love you to kyo"

Kyo and yuya went to sleep. Well Kyo was still awake. He was just making sure she was okay.


End file.
